


17:30 MGC (Vampire A.U.)

by mashtonaremine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Lucifer and Michael Being Dicks, Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin Are Brothers, M/M, Michael Being A Dick, Vampire Calum, Vampire Luke, Vampire Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashtonaremine/pseuds/mashtonaremine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finally finds his mate, one century after he was changed. Things are starting to look good for him, but his mate isn't exactly all for vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Part 1

{M I C H A E L ‘ S POV}  


17:22 (5:22 pm) Thursday, April 26, 1901

He should’ve been home by now. He only had 8 minutes left before the towns’ curfew. He started to pick up his speed, mortified of what could happen if he stayed outside until after 30. 

He quickly glanced at his pocket watch, 17:25. He started running. He knew, unlike others who were completely oblivious as to why on earth the curfew was set in the first place, he knew. 

He had heard them outside of his home. Hunting, feeding, killing. Wolves you might think. No, he would’ve been thanking the heavens if that were it. But that wasn’t the way things worked, at least not in the cold and harsh reality that is life.

Again, he glanced quickly at his pocket watch, fumbling a bit, but when he finally got a clear look at the time, his blood ran cold, his heart stopped for a millisecond, and his eyes began to get glossy with tears. 17:30. This is the way I will die he thought.

Vampires.

The vampires were coming.


	2. Prologue Part 2

17:22 (5:22 pm) Thursday, April 26, 2001

“Push! Honey, you have to do this, for our little boy! Come on, love, you can do this.” Screams. That was all that was heard. And finally, the cry of the small child being born.

“The baby is out!” the doctor announced, cutting the umbilical cord. “Congrats! It’s a girl!”

Whimpers. Silence. Then a flat note. Death. Sadness. And a new found hatred towards his newborn child. Screams of pure agony was all that was heard in the small room they were in.

Everything happens for a reason. And the reasoning for them having a girl was quite simple, vampires needed mates. The reasoning over the death of the mother? The child would be easier to take. As for the fathers hatred for the girl? She would have no emotional attachment to him and would do anything to get away from home.

And that fate, after a century, would finally be on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is the end of the Prologue parts. I hope that they gave you a bit of an insight of why her father will be an ass a bit later on in the story. Also ik this is late af but i forgot my password so :/ but i finally found it in one of my many notes that i make for myself lol


	3. [CHAPTER TWO] ~The Emptiness And Ultimate Confusion Of Life~

{M I C H A E L ‘ S POV}  
21:13 (9:13 pm) Sunday, April 24, 2019  
He had an unexpected feeling of hope mixed with despair and loneliness he was a bit confused as towards what this meant, but he knew it was most likely nothing of importance. And even though those were his thoughts, he found himself walking to his trusted friend, although they’re more like brothers at this point, he’d been told by him that they couldn’t just discard things so easily. They were vampires. Their emotions were alerts that something was most likely wrong. He hoped everything was okay with his family. That for once the little wolf girls weren’t causing trouble. 

{M A D I S O N ‘ S POV}  
5:40 Monday, April 25, 2019  
“Wake up you bitch.”  
That’s how I was woken up every morning. Most would find that harsh especially if its coming their mother but that’s usually all I got from mine. She didn’t like me and she always said I wasn’t hers. My father didn’t like me either, but it was when she said those things that he got kind and gave me money to go to a concert or buy myself a new band poster, so I guess he’s way nicer than she is. They’re nicer to my brother though. Mom never says mean things to him and dad is always happy with him. My brother is always nice to me though. But he still doesn’t have that “I love you because you’re family” vibe, he has more of the “I guess I’ll be the only one who’s kind to you before you have a breakdown” vibe, but at least he’s not a dick.

Getting ready for school is quite annoying, actually getting ready for anything is quite annoying since me and Jaydon have to share a bathroom. You see it’s kind of hard to do your stuff at the same time the other person is trying to do their stuff and then if you take too long, they start screaming at you to hurry up and it’s just a whole predicament.

“Hey, Mads have you seen my tie anywhere?” Jay asked, he seemed a bit jumpy and nervous. It was weird of him to be that way, he was usually so sure of himself.

“Hmm… I think I saw it in the living room yesterday. Are you okay? You seem off, it’s weirding me out. Maybe you should stay home and relax.” I said honestly concerned, ok maybe I wasn’t concerned and I just didn’t want him to go to school today because every time he did his hookup for the day would always ask me questions about how to make him stay with them in hopes that they would be the one. 

“Uhm no I don’t feel okay. Madison, do you ever feel like you’re going to die and it’s you’re last day to live?” his sentence didn’t even surprise me, tomorrow was my birthday and he probably didn’t buy me a gift and was fearing for his life.

“You little shit. You forgot to get me something, didn’t you?”

“No I went to hot topic and got you shirts from your freak bands. But I actually feel as you would say an impending doom or whatever anyways I’m gonna go now.” He said softly.

The actual weird thing was that everyone within a two-mile radius near Madison was feeling that way especially those who knew her personally.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really short because there is a second part to that intro of the fic. This will also be up on my wattpad michaelgmagixx i will mainly be posting there but I will also keep this updated too!! I'll post the second part soon! xx


End file.
